Easier Said Than Done
by lalalalooo123
Summary: Bella runs hoping to find something better than what she has. She has a plan, she has a motive, only she can change her destiny. The only problem is that she doesn't realize there are some things in life she can never fully prepare for. Warning: Some adult material.
1. Intro

**New story!**

**Hope you like it!**

She cried out as she fell to the floor her hair sticking to the tears and snot spread across her face. He was drunk of course, she could smell it on his breath as he berated and belittled her in his slurred words. He brought his fist up again and she winced waiting for the pain to spread across her flesh. She screamed when it did although the sting was all too familiar. She was so tired, she was in so much pain, and she just wanted it all to stop. Most nights she wouldn't have put up with it, most nights she would fight back, but tonight, tonight all she wanted was to give up.

She knew she needed to get out of here. It wasn't the typical adolescent outcry, she had good reason, and she knew that it needed to happen. After tonight she would plan, and she would leave before it could happen again. If she stayed, she knew that she would soon be dead.

* * *

I groaned when the gas light flashed on my dash, only 30 more miles and yet again I will have to stop if I plan to make it there. I tried to push the thought out of mind that had continued to rear its way in all throughout this 3,000 mile trip. _He won't care Bella. _

After pulling into the first refill station I found I struggled to get out of my car which was stuffed with all of my possessions. It took a lot of planning and some duplicitous movements on my part but I was able to leave in the middle of the night only a few days after I decided to do so. Already traveled 3,190 miles there's no going back now.

When I pulled into the city limits I was beyond relieved. The town looked nice, the exact opposite of where we came from, I could see why he liked it so much. It was a little past midnight when I finally pulled in the driveway matching the address that was listed for him. The house was a quaint two story home surrounded by greenery and as I dragged my luggage up the walkway I took deep breaths in order to gain my composure. This was it.

Three knocks and a push of the doorbell before I heard movement from within the house. A turn of the lock and a twist of a doorknob, before a ghost from her past stood before her.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme starred down at their most troublesome son as he laid on the cold tile floor which he had passed out on the night previous after, no doubt, stumbling home. Esme giggled when Carlisle nudged Edward with his foot making him jerk awake, wild eyed and hair a mess.

"Jezz, could you give me warning before you do that next time?" Edward groaned rubbing his hands through his tousled hair.

"Next time just make it to your bed and we will be good," Esme shook her head turning to smile at Alice as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning mom, dad, _Edward," _She spat the last name with distaste before rounding the corner towards the kitchen.

"What did you do this time Edward?" Carlisle smirked knowing his daughters ways.

"Tayna," Edward joked and Esme screamed his full name before stomping away.

"Go find your brother, and get to school" Carlisle ordered before following his wife's trail into the kitchen.

Carlisle didn't know what to do with his youngest son, accepting that he was a teenager and just having fun and also realizing that he was treading a fine line between acceptable behavior and the opposite.

Edward would soon learn.

**I know it's short but let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1!**

**This one is a bit longer but I don't know if I am satisfied with the length yet. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me know what you think because I am really excited about this story.**

* * *

He stood in the doorway his eyes showing pure disbelief and his face losing all color. I wondered if he was going to say anything but as the current silence only continued to be broken by the noises of the night I decided he wasn't.

"Hi Jake," my words came out grainy almost as if I hadn't spoken in days. At the sound of my voice his eyes closed a small grin spreading across his face for only a second before disappearing.

"What are you doing here Bella?" He finally spoke, his voice like a melody from my past.

"I need your help," at my words he sighed before reaching to grab my bag and throw it over his shoulder.

I followed Jake inside to the living room where five others sat gathered around a table playing a drinking game. All eyes looked up at Jake then at me questioningly.

Jake laughed awkwardly putting one hand in his pocket and the other in his hair before speaking, "Bella, this is my girlfriend Emily, her cousins Alice and Emmett, and their significant others Jasper and Rosalie. Everyone this is Bella, uh..an old friend." His description of me stung, little did they know we were much more than old friends at one point and I'm sure they understood that when my face flushed red.

The room fell into an awkward silence and I could see the girls look at each other confirming their shared feeling of confusion. I took the moment to look around the room, I was happy to see Jake was doing well for himself, the house was in great condition containing many possessions that he must have worked hard to get.

"Well, uh Bella…., do you want to play?" The brunette one, Emmett, asked as he gestured towards the beers and cards on the table.

I took a moment to clear my throat before speaking, "Thanks for the offer but actually I've been driving for a few days and would really like to get some sleep." I looked over to Jake, "Is there a motel in the area?" Jake once again let out a sigh as if he was arguing with himself before pointing, "There's a guest room up the stairs to the right," he seemed to finally decide.

The guest room contained a full size bed, a dresser, a desk, and a bookshelf filled with books both old and new. I didn't know how long I would be here so I didn't bother unpacking, instead I grabbed my headphones and climbed into bed letting the music put me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when I heard the front door shut, assuming Jake's friends had left and I rolled over and shut my eyes, that was until I heard the argument echoing from downstairs.

"You're lying to me Jake!" the girl who I assumed to be Emily screamed.

"I don't know what you want from me Emily!" Jake voice pierced through her words.

"I want to know who she is!" Emily spat back.

"Keep your voice down," he demanded.

"Why you don't want your 'friend' Bella to wake up?" I could hear the sarcasm she threw into the word friend even from a floor above.

"Exactly." Jake said simply and I could hear him walking away.

"I swear to god Jake if you don't tell me right now.."

"Tell you what Emily? I just want to go to bed," Jake said exasperated.

"Did you sleep with her?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding me, is that what this is about?"

"Yes Jake, that is what this is about!"

"Wow, Emily, no I didn't sleep with her, now can we go to bed?" He asked.

There was silence for a second, I could only imagine it was filled with eye rolls from her and disregard from him. I rolled over wondering if I should go intervene but quickly decided against it. I made a mental note to tell Jake how thin these walls were before Emily spoke again, "Jake you're not being honest with me."

"Emily, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"I want you to tell me who the fuck she is!?" She yelled again making her words clear as day and her harsh tone more than noticeable.

"She's NOBODY!" Jake finally matched her voice and I tried not to flinch at his words. _I went from an old friend to nobody in the matter of hours, wow I can't imagine it can get any worse from there._

I could hear Emily whisper something before leaving, slamming the door behind her, with her exit left all hope for me staying here much longer.

With the silence came the ability to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of breakfast and a dog barking, after a groan and a stretch I climbed out of bed and down the creaky stairs. Jake was in the kitchen flipping pancakes, next to him sat a golden retriever waiting for something to fall on the floor.

"Good morning," I rasped and Jake looked up no emotion on his face.

"Bella, this is Lola I am watching her for the neighbors," he ignored my greeting and continued to cook. Reaching down I gestured for the dog to come near but considering there was food above her head she rejected my request. _Don't worry girl you're not the only one who doesn't like me._

Jake grabbed the plate of pancakes and walked over to the table pulling the chair out silently telling me to sit before walking to the other side and taking a seat of his own. After hesitating momentarily I pushed off the floor and walked over to join him.

It only took two bites into my bacon before the probing began, "So Bella, why are you here?"

Putting down my bacon and wiping my hands on the napkin I sighed, "I just needed to get away." Jake wasn't satisfied with my evasive answer and I could tell by the look on his face, "Mhm that was clear when you showed up on my front porch last night, how long are you planning on staying?"

I picked my fork up and started stabbing at my food like the child I was, "I don't know Jake, if I am an inconvenience I can always stay at the motel."

"That's not what I'm saying Bella," Jake groaned.

Just like old times the two of us getting under each other's skin. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room came from forks scraping across plates.

"What happened to you?" He asked the question so nonchalantly and yet it had the potential to have so much depth.

"You already know what happened to me Jake," I answered tears threatening to spill out.

"Bella I never wanted it to end up like this," He answered reaching for my hand and I flinched away not liking contact.

"And yet here we are," I whispered looking out of the window.

"I wish things were different," He said back.

Taking my last bite of food I grabbed my plate and put it in the sink before starting out of the kitchen, "So do I Jake, so do I."

"I never wanted you to get hurt," he called after me and I shook my head at the irony in his words.

* * *

A run at this point was the best option to blow off some steam. After pulling on my shoes and leggings I put my headphones on and ran out of the house. A while in I realized how long it had been since I had ran and how good it felt to be at it again. Even after the typical overcast turned into what seemed to be the typical rain I continued to run letting the music push me along.

Forks was quite the beautiful town and I could see what drew Jake to it.

After I hit ten miles I had to stop in town to fill my water. The shops lined against each other seemed to be all tiny family run businesses which only enhanced the small town charm that oozed out of Forks. I rolled my eyes at the cliché name of the coffee shop but opened the door to Beans anyway.

At the sound of the bells attached to the door the girl at the register perked up and I almost considered turning around.

"Bella, right?" The short but perky girl from last night asked.

I nodded giving her a half grin which she probably knew was fake and uncomfortable.

"Alice," she reminded and I walked towards her once again nodding.

"Can you speak?" she asked biting her lip and giving me a confused look.

I laughed at loud at that question realizing that it was completely warranted. She was spunky and I liked it. I momentarily wondered if she was just trying to get information out of me to give to Emily but quickly pushed it away. _She hasn't done anything to make you not trust her Bella. _

"Oh my gosh, she smiled!" Alice laughed teasing me and I shrugged knowingly.

"Don't expect it to happen too often," I joked.

Alice called someone from the back to take over the register and asked me to sit with her at one of the tables. I had to admit Beans was a pretty cozy coffee shop for having such an uncomfortable name. The walls strewn with pictures of the town and the forestry surrounding it, the chairs and couches all covered in plush pillows making it easy to fall asleep in them, and the fire place crackling all made the place resemble a log cabin belonging to a Brady Bunch type family.

"How long have you worked here?" I asked taking a sip of the tea that she had given to me.

"My mom actually owns the place so I have been helping out here since I was cute enough to draw people in, so essentially since the day I was born," She giggled and her airy laugh put me at ease. "Are you interested in a job? I can ask her if you're planning on sticking around..?" I knew she was asking out of good gesture and not just snooping, so I didn't mind answering, "I am actually not sure how long I'll be around, but I'll let you know."

Alice and I continued to talk and I was surprised at how easily our conversation flowed. She was an exceptionally nice person and easily likeable. I learned a lot about her including, she was one of three children, she has been dating Jasper for over three years now, and she was a junior in high school.

"I'm assuming you heard Jake and Emily last night," Alice bit her lip looking a little nervous for bringing the topic up.

"Yeah.." I mumbled starring down at the table.

"I'm sorry about her Bella, don't take it personally really she can be a bit…uptight," Alice took a sip of her tea and I shrugged.

"How well do you know Jake?" I asked changing the subject.

"I really only know what Emily tells me, only hung out with him a hand full of times. I mean he is three years older than us and in college and works full time so I can't imagine he has much time to hang out with a group of high school kids." She smiled and I returned the gesture.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I used to know him well…as of now I'm not so sure." She would get used to my vague answers such as this the more we talked. _ That is if I stuck around. _

"How did Emily and Jake meet?" I asked which afterwards I realized it looked as if I was too interested in their relationship and she probably was starting to assume even more so that Jake and I dated. _Little did she know.._

"Emily goes to the university with Jake, she's a few years older than Emmett and I." Alice smiled.

"Are you and Emmett twins?" I asked and she laughed whole-heartedly.

"I can see how you would justify that. I'm so tiny because the oaf hogged all the room in the womb! Sadly, no Emmett is a year older, the other one is my twin, I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough. If you stick around that is," she gave me a knowing look as if she already knew I was going to.

Shortly after Alice had to get back to work to close up the shop and promised me we would see each other again soon which is when I realized I had been here for hours. I left Beans knowing I had made a new friend which made me feel better than I had in months.

The street lights we shining down through the dark as I jogged back to Jake's. I would say that the town looked a lot different in the dark but who am I kidding I had yet to see the town in the sunlight since dreary days seem to be a common occurrence.

One second I was running to the music pounding through the headphones and the next I was on top of whatever I had run into wondering what the hell had happened.

"Jesus fuck," the man who I had run into growled out and I looked down at him momentarily shocked. He was, for lack of a better word, hot. I mean like beyond perfection hot.

"Don't get me wrong I usually like when girls are on top of me but I usually like to get their name first so if you don't mind…" he ground out as if he was in pain.

"I'm…Bella," I whispered still starring down at him.

"While that is a beautiful name and all, I more so meant if you don't mind please get off of me," he laughed and I blushed furiously pushing myself off the cement and standing up watching him do the same.

"Sorry," I mumbled biting my lip nervously.

The man's eyes fell to my lip and I quickly released it. _Jezz, Bella stop being such a freak, he is probably so weirded out. _

"All is forgiven Bella….that is if you agree to go out to dinner with me," He smiled and I melted.

"You don't even know me," I said again biting my lip and he once again looked at it probably realizing it was a habit of mine before looking back into my eyes.

"I know that you like to run, I know that you like to bite your lip when you get nervous, I know that when you blush not even the darkness of the night can hide it, and I know that your name is Bella. Face it I know you like the back of my hand." I will admit he was a smooth talker and I laughed at how good he was.

"Is that a yes?" He asked reaching up to run his fingers through his hair which was dampened with sweat from his own run. _Still gorgeous. _I shook my head.

"I'll make you a deal if you can beat me in a race I'll consider it," I smiled and he laughed considering it for a moment before agreeing.

"Down the block and back?" He asked a mischievous grin spreading across his face and I looked around for a second before agreeing.

"Just try not to run into me again," He winked before taking off.

I yelled cheater after him but quickly regained composure and ran after him easily catching up. "Ran cross country?" He asked breathing heavily as his footsteps hit the pavement and looking out of the corner of his eye to see me nod.

"Funny so do I," He looked ahead and pushed himself further.

By the turnaround he was ahead but that didn't stop me from trying. "You're making it easy for me Bella!" He yelled running past me which only fueled my want to win.

We were neck and neck by the time the finish line was in sight and if it wasn't for my typical clumsiness I would have won, instead I trip over the mismatch in the pavement expecting to hit the concrete face first I braced myself for impact and screamed out when it did.

My wrist was most definitely sprained. I laid there for a minute letting the tears from the stinging pain roll down my face.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He laughed as he jogged back not realizing I was actually hurt.

"If only," I groaned rubbing the tears off my face with my good hand.

"Jesus Bella, are you okay?" He asked leaning down to examine me and I flinched away from the contact. _Well, if he didn't think you were a freak before he definitely does now._

After getting up I answered with a smile only slightly showing my pain, "I'll be fine, just a sprained wrist."

"I should take you to the hospital," he suggested and I started shaking my head. "No, no, no, I really don't like hospitals and I have a splint at home. Trust me I'll be fine, with my clumsiness injuries are nothing new."

"I really don't know Bella, I feel like I should take you," He argued running his fingers through his hair.

"Please, I promise I'm close to where I'm staying, I'll be okay." I smiled at this stranger's kindness.

"At least let me walk you home," He suggested and I laughed.

"First off, it's not my home I'm only here visiting, and secondly I get the feeling you just want to know where you can find me."

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he chuckled, "So when do I get the date you promised me?"

"Whoa, I only agreed to think about having dinner with you, " I smiled touching my now swelling wrist.

"Come on, don't make me beg."

"Let's make a compromise, if by chance we run into each other again…not literally, then I will have dinner with you," I bit my lip and he narrowed his eyes smiling.

"Well Bella, until we meet again," he said confidently before putting his headphones back in his ears and telling me to get home safely. I stood momentarily shocked before turning my music back on and starting back to Jake's.

It only took me ten minutes to make it back and I found myself on the porch not knowing if I should not or just walk in. After deciding the latter I found Jake in the living room sitting next to Lola watching some action movie.

"Finally Bella, you'd think you'd at least have the courtesy to call and tell me not to wait up!" He jumped up when I entered the room and I was surprised that I heard worry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I went for a run," I mumbled going into the kitchen momentarily to grab some ice water before looking back towards him.

"You went for a run eight hours ago!" He yelled and I flinched at the anger in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by him, "I'm sorry."

"Uh..so am I, I guess," I mumbled, "I stopped by the coffee shop and ran into that girl Alice from last night."

"Oh okay, sorry I freaked out," He stuck his hand in his pocket and let out a large sigh watching as I grabbed my wrist and my face flashed the pain I felt.

"What happened?" He asked worry clear across his face for only a moment.

"I just fell and sprained my wrist," I explained.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded explaining it was no big deal.

"Anything else?" I asked, "I just really want to shower and get some sleep."

"Uh no…" he mumbled reaching up to run his fingers through his hair which I realized last night he does when he is uncomfortable.

"You sure?" I pushed biting my lip.

"Actually I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of unpacking your car. All of your things are in the guest room if you still wanted to I figured you could stay for a while." He rushed the words out awkwardly and his confession took me off guard.

"Oh, well…yeah..uh.. thanks. If it's not an issue I think I'll stick around for a while," I placed my glass in the sink and moved past him to go upstairs telling him to have a goodnight from over my shoulder.

I tried not to squeal like a school girl as I ran up the stairs to shower.

The hot water had never felt as good as it did when it hit my bruised skin. I looked up to the fountain of water and smiled.

_Today was a good day._

**_Please , Please, Please! Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
